


Тренировки

by WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2018 (R_Evolution)



Category: Marvel, Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202018
Summary: По утрам Китти и Роуг тренируются.





	Тренировки

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

По утрам, перед тренировкой, они принимают душ в соседних кабинках, толкаются плечами перед маленьким зеркалом, закалывая волосы. Роуг старательно отводит глаза, когда они выходят в раздевалку, и Китти, опустив полотенце на бедра, принимается бинтовать грудь. Она знает: дальше Китти достанет из шкафчика кэндоги, хакама, хлопковые трусики из какого-то спортивного комплекта, и тогда — тогда станет совсем невыносимо.  
Роуг старается выйти на площадку раньше, чем до этого дойдет — размяться, выбрать подходящий боккэн, повторить те ката, которые ей приснились. Ниндзя госпожи Марико не уходит из ее головы, напоминает о себе снами, щекотными шепотками в мыслях, отголоском своих желаний: кровь на клинке, цветы в каштановых волосах, шелк кимоно под ладонями.  
Китти не носит кимоно — Роуг качает головой и крепче сжимает рукоять боккэна. Ничего не изменится, сколько об этом ни думай. Они войдут в круг, скрестят мечи и будут биться, а потом придет Бобби, скажет: хватит, вас уже ищут, — и все закончится.  
— Эй, — спрашивает Китти, — ты готова?  
Роуг кивает. В горле у нее с каждым шагом становится суше и суше: Китти стоит напротив, в вороте кэндоги — веснушки и родинки, на шее — капельки сладкого пота, губы привычно сжаты, каштановая прядь стекает к виску плавным, тугим завитком. «Вот бы ты носила защиту», — думает Роуг, на секунду опуская взгляд.   
Они не приветствуют друг друга перед боем, не ждут сигнала — просто движения Китти становятся мягче, вкрадчивее, и время для Роуг как будто замедляется. Она успевает подумать: Логан говорил, что она получила дан, — и услышать ответ: это было давно, — прежде чем принять на клинок удар.  
Тело плохо успевает за сознанием, но с Китти Роуг справляется. Поднимаясь с земли и стряхивая с кэндоги песок, та говорит:  
— Еще раз.  
«Столько, — думает Роуг, — сколько ты захочешь».  
Во второй раз Китти говорит:  
— Хватит так смотреть.  
В третий — подает ей руку: Роуг вздрагивает, когда тонкие, сильные пальцы сжимаются на ее запястье поверх рукава. Долгую секунду ей хочется, чтобы преграды между ними не было: кожа к коже, до искр перед глазами, до стона.   
Китти — выпить бы ее до дна, пропитаться бы ею насквозь и носить в себе до скончания времен, если нельзя по-человечески.  
Роуг отряхивается от песка, поправляет шпильку в пучке. В четвертый раз она осторожнее.   
Первый удар приходится на клинок, от контратаки Китти уходит плавным, текучим движением, и уже Роуг приходится приседать, пропуская боккэн над головой. На полминуты они расходятся — Роуг смотрит, как двигаются бедра Китти, и чувствует, как становится больно дышать.   
Ниндзя в ее голове думает не словами — картинками: тонкие щиколотки, сильная голень, нежные бедра, полоска темных волос в паху, — и Роуг думает вместе с ним: как это было бы — увидеть ее без одежды, встать перед ней на колени, прижаться губами к лобку, провести пальцами от клитора до входа, мягко толкнуться, лизнуть поверх, услышать мягкий, почти беззвучный стон.  
Когда Китти прижимает боккэн к ее горлу, Роуг думает: какая она на вкус? — и говорит:  
— Еще раз.


End file.
